Crystal eyes
by Babeonline2
Summary: Naruto is a shy person who can't make friends, then all of a sudden, his schools most handsome guy , who was also his new neighbor, helps Naruto, and then it was love! Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**New story, Crystal eyes….Kyaaaaa! I was sleeping and this idea struck me…..I will also like to see how this story of mine turns out! :D**

**Summary: Naruto is a shy person who can't make friends, then all of a sudden, his schools most handsome guy , who was also his new neighbor, helps Naruto, and then it was love!**

* * *

"Naruto, honey get down. Breakfast is ready!" Kushina called and got a 'coming' in return, she smiled before it turned into a sad smile, and she hoped Naruto would get some friend in his new school.

Naruto looked in the mirror in front of him, his uniform was loose, he was thinner than most of the people, his blue eyes hidden in thick glasses and he looked like a nerd.

Naruto sighed, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make friends, he just couldn't change his appearance, he didn't know how to.

Even his mother dressed him up he would ruin it by his clumsiness, he wish he wasn't like that, he wish he could smile when people were near him.

Naruto made his way out and went down to get his breakfast, he saw his mother smiling at him and smiled back strained.

"Naruto, you dad is gone, you can't be like this you have to smile, we need to get over this. Your father is happy with someone else, so you should just-"Kushina broke in sobs and Naruto was by her side hugging her soothing her hair.

"Oh, I have cried so many times in front of you Naru, and I still do this, come lets eat."Kushina said getting up and Naruto nodded.

[Later]

"I'm going!"Naruto said and Kushina waved back smiling, Naruto smiled a little and then saw that there were people in the house next to his.

Naruto's eyes widened so had someone really brought the huge house? He had new neighbors! Maybe he can be friendly with them? He would ask mother to invite them to dinner, he would cook.

Naruto made his way to school, this was his first day at the new school Konoha High, he was a first year in high school now, but didn't had any friends, but he will surely make friends this year!

While nearing the school and taking the secret way ( he couldn't help it) he saw that there was a person standing in the way looking…lost?

"Excuse me."Naruto called and the person turned to him Naruto's eyes widened behind the glasses, the man was very handsome, he had pale skin and black hair framing his face, and he had the most hypnotic black eyes.

"What?"the person seemed annoyed and Naruto flinching pointed towards the right.

"Erm…..if your looking for Konoha high, you can turn right and then left from the next cut to reach there, it's faster."Naruto and the man stared at him.

"Thanks."The person said smiling and turned around to leave.

Someone said thanks to him! What a nice person! Naruto thought happily and smiled brightly on his own.

Sasuke turned around to look at the strange boy and his eyes widened at the smile on his face. He turned around and ran towards the school.

[At school]

"Hey, it's the creepy Uzumaki!"

"Yeah, he has such long bangs, and what's with those glasses? He is such a nerd! So scary!"

"Yeah."

Naruto just sat on his seat, he was still happy about the morning and couldn't hear anything besides the thank you.

He didn't notice someone watching him.

"Hey Sasuke."Neji called waving in front of Sasuke's face and Sasuke turned to him.

"What's wrong dude? "He asked frowning and Sasuke shook his head.

"Nothing."He said and stared at the blond across from him.

The teacher Kakashi entered and he grinned behind his mask, "we will begin our classes, so take your seats." Naruto became sad when no one sat beside him.

No one was sitting beside him, and they were bad mouthing him, why can't they whisper? He could hear them, Naruto sighed, maybe another time, there was always a tomorrow.

Suddenly he felt moment on his right desk, he turned and saw the man from this morning sitting besides him.

Sasuke felt the stare and turned to Naruto, "Is there a problem?"Sasuke asked raising his eyebrows and Naruto shook his head.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!"Naruto said gasping as finally let the words he wanted to say to someone.

Sasuke simply stared at him before turning to teacher who was watching their interaction with amusement and the astonished students, "What the hell are you, all staring at?"Sasuke said glaring at the whole class who was looking at them, everyone turned back to their seats.

Naruto winced in his seat maybe, just maybe this person sat with him on a whim.

"It's Sasuke."

"Huh?"Naruto looked at him confused and Sasuke turned towards him fully.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."Sasuke said and Naruto eyes widened before he became flustered and just nodded his head.

[At the school's end]

"Hey, why are you following me?"Sasuke asked as he walked towards his new house with Naruto behind him.

"I'm sorry, but my home is this way as well."Naruto said following Sasuke and Sasuke thought he looked like a puppy.

Finally reaching his house Sasuke turned and saw Naruto was staring at his house wide eyed, "What?"

"You live here?"Naruto asked and Sasuke 'hn'ed."What about you? You said your house was-"Sasuke was cut off with Kushina calling Naruto.

Sasuke saw that his mother was also there with a red haired women, he looked at Naruto who pointed to the house next to his.

"Erm…that's my mother, and that is my house."Naruto whispered and Sasuke heart thumped.

'_So we are neighbors'?' _Both Sasuke and Naruto thought staring at each other.

Naruto could feel his heart beating faster, what was this feeling?


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay chapter 2 for Crystal eyes, I can update most of my stories, accept three…..Royal fiancé- coz it already completed, I on writer block with Falling in love, Always loved you and housekeeper.**

**Yes! Even thought I just started house keeper! I am really patherdic….SORRY!**

**And no one is volunteering to be my beta! How do expect a stupid person like me to get a beta on my own?**

**Well things will work out somehow, I'll keep updating!**

* * *

The atmosphere was quite awkward, here he was and his Mom eating dinner at Sasuke's house, weren't they should be the one inviting them over to dinner?

And his grandmother from his mother side was also here, Chio-Obaachan, She disliked Minato and Naruto as well since he looked like him, well Naruto didn't know why she thought that, his father was really good looking.

Naruto looked up from his plate and saw Sasuke staring at him, he was sitting opposite to him, Kushina was sitting besides Mikoto Uchiha opposite to Fugaku Uchiha, while Kushina was sitting opposite to Sasuke's older brother Itachi and Chio beside him.

"Yes, Kushina-san."Fugaku said breaking the silence and Kushina turned to him, "Yes?"

"Your, husband isn't here?"Fugaku asked and instantly Naruto, Kushina and Chio stiffened.

"Well you see-"

"He's dead."Everyone turned to Chio who was glaring at nothing but and anger and disgust showed on her face.

Naruto knew that his mother didn't liked Chio's lie, he coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Erm…I'm sorry Uchiha-san, my father is not dead, he's living with another women and a child, my parents are divorced."Naruto said looking at Fugaku and Fugaku nodded.

"I apologize for raising such a sensitive issue."Fugaku said and Naruto eyes widened in surprise.

"Ah, no! please it couldn't be helped, there will be a lot of people asking this question, we have to prepared to answer them, it's something natural you would ask."Naruto said slowly looking at Chio and knew Chio was pissed.

Naruto didn't notice Sasuke's never once left him, nor Itachi's interested stare.

[Later the evening]

"What was the need to tell them the truth?"Was the first thing Chio said glaring at Naruto as they came back from Uchiha house hold.

"New relationships are not made on the basis of lies!"Naruto said and silently made his way to his room but halted at Chio's words.

"Your just like your father! Disgusting! And Ugly! Inside out!"Chio yelled.

"MOTHER!"Kushina yelled horrified at her mother and Chio 'hmph'ed and went towards her room and Naruto just stood there frozen.

"Naruto-"

"Go to sleep ma, you're tired aren't you? Me too, well talk tomorrow."Naruto whispered and continued to his room and Kushina just watched, she had to ask her mother to back to father's house.

[Next day]

Naruto tried to cheer himself up but it was no use, he got out of his house and then Sasuke standing there.

"Sasuke?"Naruto asked and Sasuke tuned to him and then smirked.

"Your late."Sasuke said and Naruto's eyes widened.

"You were waiting for me?"Naruto asked and Sasuke glared at him.

"Stop asking stupid things, do you want me to leave you behind?"Sasuke asked and tears were flowing from Naruto's eyes.

"What are you crying for?"Sasuke asked walking towards Naruto and Naruto sobbed.

"Your such a nice person Sasuke, so kind!"

"Do want to get hit?"

"Sorry!"Naruto said and tried to wipe his tears and Sasuke smiled a bit, before he bend.

"At least take your glassed off before wiping."Sasuke said taking out his own handkerchief, and Naruto nodded pushing up his glasses.

Sasuke gasped at the eyes bluer than then anything he ever saw, when Naruto looked and saw how close Sasuke was, his eyes widened and his cheek reddened.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's bangs behind so he could look more properly at the beautiful face, why didn't Naruto went school like this? If he would he will make friends in no time and maybe get a girlfri-

Sasuke wiped Naruto's tears and pushed back his glasses and let bang cover Naruto's face again.

Naruto looked at Sasuke weirdly, who looked hesitant and a bit angry? Why? What did he do?

Sasuke turned back, "Naruto."

"Huh? Yeah?"Naruto asked as he followed Sasuke and Sasuke slowed down so Naruto could be right beside him.

"Don't take your glasses off or cut your hair and go to School like that."Sasuke said looking at him and Naruto was confused.

"Why?"Naruto asked and Sasuke simply stared at the road across.

"Just don't okay?"Sasuke said more forcefully and Naruto nodded slowly, not knowing the reason behind Sasuke's behavior.

'_There's no way I am letting anyone see him, like that besides me.'_

[At school]

"Hey!"

Naruto looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Kiba sitting in front of him, he saw Juhi trying to take the seat behind him from Gaara.

"Gaara, why are you sitting there?"Juhi asked pouting and Gaara rolled his eyes, "I always sit here."

"Man! What the hell!"Juhi said pouting and sitting in front of Sasuke.

Since Naruto's seat was near the window, only three people could sit around him, Naruto had Kiba sitting in front of him, Gaara in the back and Sasuke beside him, with Juhi sitting in front of Sasuke besides Kiba.

Juhi looked back and her eyes widened, "Whoa, why are you making such a scary face Naruto?"Juhi asked and everyone turned to Naruto.

"It's just that I am very happy to be in this seat, if I don't do this my tears might flow!"Naruto said and sniffed, Sasuke smirked and took out his handkerchief and handed it to Naruto, who was thankful.

"Don't mind me!"Neji said as he seated himself behind Sasuke and Naruto sniffed in Sasuke's handkerchief.

'_Maybe this was the beginning of a new life.'_

**Hm….review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crystal Eyes chapter 3, I was down with a viral, it was really bad, so I couldn't do a thing even though this fast week was a holiday.**

**Okay on with the chapter.**

* * *

"Mom, I am home."Naruto called and Kushina rushed to the gate and saw Naruto entering the house, he wasn't smiling but she could tell her boy was in a good mood today.

She bit her lip, how will she leave Naruto? How to tell him? Maybe she should wait till dinner.

"What's wrong?"Naruto asked and Kushina snapped up and laughed shakily, "Nothing, son. Just go wash up I made something."Kushina said and went to the Kitchen.

[Later After Dinner]

"Naruto?"Kushina said and Naruto hummed in response, they ate and now Naruto was washing the dishes while Kushina was drying and placing them in their right place.

"I have to go back home."Kushina said and Naruto almost dropped the cup, he turned to his mother in surprise and smile, "So, is that why you have been so nervous? its okay mom, you don't need my permission to go there."Naruto said and Kushina nodded.

"It's only for a week, since I insisted grandma to leave; I'll try to come back soon."Kushina said and Naruto nodded.

"You know, you don't need to distance yourself from grandma and others because they don't like me mom."Naruto said and Kushina glared at him.

"I will do whatever I want! Those stupid relative deserve this!"Kushina said and Naruto just sighed.

His mother was still a child.

[Next Morning-Sunday]

It was raining and Naruto helped his mother to put her luggage in the trunk, he had a bad feling about his mother going, but didn't voice it out, this was his mother's own life, Naruto waved happily to his mother and watched as the taxi was around the corner before he stopped waving.

"Dobe."

Naruto immediately tuned to look at Sasuke who was looking quite appealing with a black folded jeans and long sleeve grey t-shit, and of course with an umbrella he stared at Naruto.

"Sasuke, Good Morning."Naruto said and Sasuke's eyebrow's rose.

"Dobe, why are you in the rain, without an umbrella; waving like a retard?"

"Huh? Oh! My mom just left for granny's house."

"Without you?"Sasuke asked and simply stared at Naruto who looked anywhere but to him.

"I am not very liked there."Naruto said and Sasuke remained silent.

"My parents and brother is out as well."Sasuke said and Naruto looked up at him, "Come help me unpack my stuff."Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

Naruto nervously sat on the floor of Sasuke's room who just raised his eyebrows higher and higher at the weird behavior. Naruto noticed and looked at Sasuke before staring back at the ground.

"It's my first time visiting a friend's house."Naruto said and Sasuke just smirked.

"You can't work like this let me-"Sasuke went and pulled a towel to dry Naruto's hair and watching as Naruto hummed,looking at Naruto's face which was revealed to him.

"What power are your glasses?"Sasuke asked and Naruto looked back at him surprised.

"None."

Now Sasuke was surprised, "Really? Then why do you wear them?"

"It was a gift from a friend."Naruto said casually not noticing Sasuke's dark expression at his happy answer.

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"Eh? NO! Just a friend."

"It better be."

"Eh?"Naruto looked at Sasuke confused who didn't look a bit uncomfortable, from his all revealing statement.

'_Maybe my ears are ringing.'_

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, what the hell was he saying, it was still too early.

"Dobe, next time take an umbrella with you, or you'll catch a cold."Sasuke said frowning and Naruto nodded smiling to himself.

"Sasuke, your really nice!"Naruto said and Sasuke wrapped the towel around Naruto's neck and threatened.

"You, say that to anyone I will chock you with this towel, got it?"Sasuke whispered and Naruto nodded scared.

[Next Morning-At School]

Everyone was wondering about the dark aura radiating from the Uchiha and Naruto's nervous glances towards him.

"Sasuke,what's up?"Kiba asked and Juhi turned too Sasuke gave Naruto a glare and Naruto whimpered.

"I ask the dumbest dobe on earth."Sasuke spat and everyone winced, even Gaara, Juhi turned to Naruto.

"What happened?"

Naruto gulped and answered ,"Well I was showing the way to exit to a person who got lost."Naruto said and flinched at Sasuke's glare.

"What's wrong with that Sasuke?"Kiba asked and Sasuke glared.

"Apart from the fact that the man was wearing sunglasses and a mask in rainy season? Let's see, maybe because the exit was just in front of him and that the man didn't take the exit when I came and told him Naruto was with me?"

A Questionable Silence.

"That's some heavy stuff."Juhi said and everyone turned to her frowning.

"I'm sorry Sasuke."Naruto whimpered and everyone melted, everyone accept Sasuke.

"On one condition."

"Okay! Anything!"Naruto said hurriedly, he didn't want Sasuke to be angry at him, no it was horrible!

"Come to the School with me, or else."Sasuke threatened but Naruto couldn't see how it was a condition, he would love to come and walk home with Sasuke.

Naruto smiled slowly as he answered Sasuke with a small 'okay'.

Sasuke 'tsk'ed when he realized that almost everyone saw Naruto smile, he threw his handkerchief on Naruto's face.

"Eh."

"Dobe."

[Lunch break]

Naruto looked inside the class and saw Sasuke was eating with a whole bunch of people surrounding him, Naruto looked around but found noone to eat lunch with.

_'I can't eat with Sasuke, he'll think I am bothersome, I really don't want to cause him trouble.'_

"Hey!"Naruto turned to see Juhi standing their with lunch in her hand.

"Want to eat with me? we can go to an empty class, where me and Gaara eat."Juhi said and Naruto nodded and followed her out.

[Meanwhile]

"Damn, what's taking him so long?"Sasuke said to himself and then turned to the gate, still no one.

"Neji!"Sasuke called as he saw Neji entering with annoyance one and annoyance two, Neji turned to him and waved.

"Where is Naruto?"Sasuke asked and didn't notice gasps around him.

"I think, I saw him with Juhi earlier."Neji said and Sasuke got up from his seat glaring at the circle of people.

"Neji."Ino asked and Neji turned to her with questioning eyes.

"Why is Sasuke so concerned with that loser?"Sakura asked and Neji looked thoughtful, "Naruto isn't a bad guy once you get to know him, no scary at all."Neji said and then continued,"But I don't know why Sasuke's so attached to him, maybe he likes him."Neji commented casually.

It was possible, Sasuke was a cool guy, if there was even a little bit difference in his behaviour it could been seen easily.

Neji didn't notice what his words had done to that of the two pretty girls competing for Sasuke's love.

* * *

**I know it's a boring chapter but, next one will be good, so please look forward to it! and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay chapter 4 for 'Crystal Eye's' , well I been offered by some nice guys to be my beta! Waaah!**

**I would really like to use them as my beta.**

* * *

"Here! Come here, Naruto!" Juhi said happily dragging Naruto into the room and Naruto followed enthusiastic, this was his first time eating with a friend! Naruto smiled goofily and saw Gaara was sitting in the room and who turned to Naruto when he saw them enter.

Naruto nodded shyly towards Gaara and Gaara nodded in return before staring out of the window. Naruto sat in the seat in front of Gaara and besides Juhi.

"So Naruto, why didn't you just have lunch with Sasuke? You seem to be good friend."Juhi said munching on her crackers and Naruto opened his lunch box.

"Well, Sasuke seemed to be busy, he's popular...I wouldn't want to cause him trouble, or make him think I am annoying."Naruto said slowly chuckling nervously and Juhi raised her eyebrows.

"But wanted to."

"Eh?" Naruto looked at Gaara surprised when he saw Gaara was staring at him.

"But you wanted to eat with him right?"

"Yes, I would have liked to, "Naruto said and then looked at Gaara embarrassed,"Does that sounds too weird?"

Gaara smirked and looked outside of the window and shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows?"

'_Okay it's confirmed that Gaara is a weirdo.' _Juhi looked at Gaara weirdly before turning to Naruto who looked depressed, "Don't worry Naru-chan! You have me!"Juhi said and putted her arms around Naruto and the door sprung open.

All three heads turned to see Sasuke panting on the door, his eyes spotted Naruto and also Juhi's arm around him, his eyebrows twitched but he didn't say anything, Juhi's hand was immediately was off Naruto's shoulder, Sasuke wouldn't hit a girl would he? Better safe than sorry.

Naruto looked from Juhi to Sasuke confused and yelped when he was pulled by the back of his collar, "Dobe, why didn't you come to me?"Sasuke asked and Naruto looked down, Sasuke looked angry.

"Erm…..I thought you would be busy…or something."Naruto mumbled slowly and Sasuke sat besides him.

"And…how would you that without asking me?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke…."Naruto said and Sasuke just stared at him blankly, maybe he was overreacting? Sasuke sighed he looked at Juhi who flinched and chuckled awkwardly.

"It's not about lunch dobe, earlier at the train station I thought you were a bit warm."Sasuke said.

"You touched him already? At the train station?"Juhi asked in awe taking notes and Sasuke shot a her a dirty look and Gaara chuckled.

Sasuke touched Naruto's forehead and Naruto blushed, Sasuke' hand were so cold and big and Naruto liked the sensation, he was brought back from La-la land when Sasuke pinched his nose.

"Sawke?"Naruto said while his nose was still blocked, Sasuke smirked and removed his hand, "I think you should head home."Sasuke said and Naruto looked down wards.

"What's wrong? You don't want to?"Juhi asked and Naruto nodded, "Why?"

"Well, it's first time I made friends, so I wanted to spend more time together, and mom isn't home, I'll feel lonely, by myself."Naruto whispered dazed and his eyes widened and cheek reddened in embarrassment at the confession.

Sasuke stared at him blank and Juhi's heart thumped, could this be love? Naruto still looked embarrassed and Sasuke stood up and pulled Naruto up as well.

"Sasuke?"

"I am taking you home."Sasuke said and pulled Naruto with him, who looked confused and a bit unwilling but followed him nonetheless.

[Meanwhile]

"Mother! I can't believe you would bring this up!"Kushina yelled horrified and Chio just glared at her, face showing nothing but authority and arrogance.

"Kushina, your still 32, that man was rotten! You have to move on, that man and his disgusting child keeps you from moving on…"Chio said and Kushina glared at her.

"Naruto is my child! He's not anyone else's and I am not marrying anyone!"Kushina said and Chio stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"At least meet him once! He's a handsome young man! And rich from an Uchiha clan! It's privilege that he's marring you, we had used one of our past favor to that family for this purposes!"Chio said forcefully and Kushina was about to answer but stopped.

"Okay, I'll meet him."

[Meanwhile]

"Dobe lie down, I'll make something for you."Sasuke said and was about to leave Naruto's room but stopped when Naruto sprung from his bed.

"Bu-But Sasuke, I can't In you-your room,I have already caused you so much trouble."Naruto said and Sasuke pushed Naruto back on the bed glaring at him pissed.

"If you feel that way, then stop causing me more trouble and rest dobe."Sasuke said got up and Naruto smiled shyly and said slowly under the sheet.

"Sasuke, is very kind."

"Say that one more time I'll handcuff you to my bed and put a duck tape on your mouth!"Sasuke said calmly walking out of the room and Naruto stared at the door scared.

[Meanwhile]

Kushina stared at the man before her, he wouldn't be older than 21, handsome, with spiked dark black hair and equally black eye's and alabaster skin, the dream of every high school girl.

Unfortunately he wasn't a high school girl, Kushina could see those black eyes, those blank black eyes that were staring back at her blankly, she pitied him that man looked like he was restrained, he reminded her of herself before she met Minato.

She was heart broken when Minato left her but she couldn't hate him, because he had given her the two most precious gift in her life, her freedom and her Naruto.

"Obito- san was it?"Kushina asked and the man in front of her nodded, Kushina smiled at him,"Don't worry, you won't have to marry me."Kushina said smiling her 100 watt smile and Obito stared blankly at her.

"Excuse me old lady?"Obito said and Kushina eye brows twitched, _'I can't say I like him much.'_

"So are you one of those women who do whatever regardless of their families feelings? Heartless women?"Obito said arrogantly and by now Kushina was holding the brat's collar.

'_Scratch that, I hate this brat!' _She grabbed Obito's face and Obito's face first time showed surprised.

Some time you have to be cruel to protect the things important to you, I do this for my son!"Kushina said her expression turned into a sad one," Don't you have something, you want to have and protect with all your might?"Kushina whispered and Obito just looked at her.

RING RING

Kushina picked up her phone stepping away from Obito glaring at him, "Hello?...yes….WHAT? how is he? But , why didn't you tell me sooner ? I ….shit!"Kushina cursed and picked up her bag and began to run when her arm was grabbed by Obito, Kushina turned to him and her pulse quickened and Obito's strange expression, why was he looking at her like that?

Kushina ripped her arm from Obito's hold and Obito looked surprised," I'm sorry, that's all I wanted to tell you, my son is sick I need to go, good bye!"Kushina said and ran and Obito stared after her, he touched his face which was still warm from her touched and he smiled.

[Meanwhile]

"Sasuke?"Naruto called and Sasuke turned to him he was sitting on a chair besides Naruto reading a book, "What's wrong?"

"Ca-can I ask for a favor?"Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded, frowning.

"Can you call my mom for me? She would be worried I call at least her once I day."Naruto said and Sasuke pulled out his mobile,"Tell me her number….."Sasuke said and Naruto frowned, before he sighed.

"I think it's better if I not call her."

"Why?"

"Because she could have called too, if she didn't, then she must be busy right? It would be selfish of me to disturb her."Naruto said and Sasuke stared at him blankly before taking Naruto phone and searching his contacts.

"Wait…Sasuke."Naruto said and Sasuke looked back at him, "you're right, it would be selfish if you call her now, but, if it's you, I think it would be alright, you never say what you want to say, that's why you're easily misunderstood."Sasuke said and Naruto felt tears stinging his eyes, damn this fever!

"What do want to say to her?"Sasuke asked and Naruto sniffled.

"She's a good mom, no... she's great, even though I am like this she stays by my side, and I'm scared that one day it would end, when she finds a great man, because sh-she so beautiful, I want mom to be with me always."Naruto sniffed and gasped when Sasuke pulled him in his arms.

"Sasuke?"

"You've already said it." Was the voice coming from the phone whose speakers were on?

**Review! Can you think with me? What I am trying to accomplish? Yaya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wahhhhh….I am updating my stories one by one (and also deleting the ones without plots.)**

**This one of the cute stories I wrote, well I can't write lemons well so all my stories feel like shonen-ai….TToTT**

**Oh well I hope to learn from experience and hope you'll like the new chapter of 'Crystal eyes'.**

* * *

**Chapter5**

[Later]

Sasuke looked at Naruto's sleeping form, he was so defenseless, many people might think that way about him but Sasuke always found Naruto to be defenseless in front of other people, this guy need to be protected, he was scared of being alone and Sasuke was unwilling to leave him alone. Maybe, now Sasuke was just looking for excuses to look after him.

"Sasuke ther-"Itachi stopped at the sight of the young blonde in his bed, "Wow…..did you nailed our neighbor?"Itachi commented with cheeky grin looking impressed and Sasuke's eyebrows twitched.

"Don't place me in the same category as you, you pedophile."Sasuke howled and Itachi look displeased.

"Don't say that to your brother Sasuke, I am hardly over 20's!"Itachi voiced out and Sasuke's eyebrows rose.

"In what? Dog years?"

"Sasuke age is just a state of mind."

"Tell it to your face."Sasuke bit out irritably, with Itachi spending his teens in U.S with Obito and family, he seemed to have developed a very bold nature to which Sasuke wasn't able to keep up, in conclusion…they ended up fighting like cats and dogs.

Itachi's eyebrows twitched and he sighed, "I am just here to say Naruto-kun's mother is here."Itachi said and Sasuke turned to him, "Send her up will you, he's sleeping."Sasuke said slowly pointing to Naruto, Itachi nodded, "Sure."

Sasuke turned back to Naruto, he wiped the eyes which were red and brushed Naruto's hair back, the urge to kiss Naruto was high but he couldn't do that yet; Not when Naruto was still unconscious.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke turned to the door as the timid voice came calling for Naruto, Sasuke almost smiled and the women who looked a high school girl confessing to her crush looking all nervous and embarrassed, "Kushina-san."

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, Is Na-Naruto?"She asked hesitantly walking into the room and saw Naruto laying on the bed, immediately concerned, she walked inside towards Naruto bed and she placed her hand on his forehead and sighed in relief when he saw he didn't have a much of a temperature.

"Thank you for this Sasuke-kun, and sorry you causing you trouble."Kushina said smiling and Sasuke smiled back.

"It's no problem, I was happy to be helpful, there no need to apologize, he just had a simple cold."Sasuke said and Kushina nodded, "I was really worried, Naruto doesn't get sick easily, he's been very health since his judo lessons give a good workout."Kushina commented and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"He takes Judo lessons?"Sasuke asked astonished. and Kushina nodded, "Yes, Naruto is quite strong but he seems very obvious to his surrounding and ended up getting in trouble a lot, he trusts people too easily, so I wanted him to able to protect himself if something drastic happened, he's a 3 degree fighter."Kushina commented and if Sasuke wasn't a Uchiha his mouth would have dropped open.

'_Who would have thought the dobe was a 3__rd__ degree fighter? Looks sure can be deceiving.'_

"Did you learn self defense too Sasuke-kun?"Kushina asked and Sasuke looked surprised at the sudden question, "Er…..no it's that actually you look quite strong."Kushina said embrassed and Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, I am a 4th degree fighter."Sasuke answered and Kushina nodded.

[Meanwhile]

"Hey why isn't Sasuke back yet?"Kiba asked Juhi, Neji and Gaara also looked at her wondering the same," It seems Naruto caught a cold, so Sasuke took him to his house and is probably nursing him in a nurse uniform-"Juhi cut herself off but everyone had heard what she was trying to say, Neji looked uncomfortable while Gaara and Kiba rolled there eyes.

"Want to visit Naruto after school?"Juhi asked Gaara and Gaara nodded and Kiba also agreed,"Yeah, me too, me too!"Kiba yelled and Juhi turned to Neji who looked apologetic, "I have archery class after school, sorry!"Neji said and Juhi shook her head.

"We would like to visit him."

Juhi and other's turned towards the voice and saw Sakura and Ino standing there smiling innocently, looking concerned.

"Your going to visit Naruto with us?" Juhi asked pointing shocked at Sakura and Ino then herself and Kiba.

"Yes, Naruto is our classmates were worried about him."Ino said and Juhi and Kiba shared glances, Was it all right? Surely Naruto would be happy if many people came to see him.

"Sure."Juhi answered.

Neji had a bad feeling about this, he should inform Sasuke about this? Sasuke didn't like these girls at all, he opened his opened his phone and cursed when he saw he didn't have any battery left.

'_Sasuke is a big boy, he should be able to handle this.'_

[Meanwhile]

"Thank you for carrying Naruto all the way here."Kushina said bowing to Sasuke and Sasuke shook his head, "He's quite light."Sasuke commented and Kushina looked remorseful.

"Yes, he doesn't like to eat anything accept Ra-men it's unhealthy I tell him, but I guess this is one of the habits he got from his father."Kushina sighed and Sasuke smirked.

"Please leave him in my care."

"Huh?"Kushina asked dumbly.

"I would like to take care of Naruto if you'd like, I am sure your busy and with job and stuff, I can take care of him, he's making friends at school too, I think he will be fine now, I would like to help Naruto."Sasuke said while combing his fingers though his hair and Kushina asked hesitantly.

"I appreciate your thoughts but, may I ask why are you so concerned with Naruto?"Kushina asked Sasuke looked at her blankly.

"I like him."

"..."

Kushina didn't know what type of like Sasuke was talking about she couldn't bring herself to ask, the expression Sasuke was giving her was of sincerity in what he had said, but Kushina was worried.

"Ah….I see."Was all she could muster up at Sasuke's straight answer to her question.

'_All Uchiha's are weird.' _Was she thought and this situation was just confirming her suspicions.

"Ah, by the way Kushina-san, Naruto's friend from my class are coming to visit him today."As soon as those word left Sasuke's mouth, Kushina's face brightened.

"Really, then I'll go make something, Sasuke-kun could you wait with Naruto?"Kushina said and rushed out without bothering to hear the answer from Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed, he couldn't believe the mother didn't caught on what he meant by 'like', seems the thickness is ingrained in Uzumaki brains.

"Nhnn…."Sasuke turned when he heard Naruto mourning in bed; he raised his eyebrows as Naruto stretched obvious to Sasuke's presence in the room.

"Mmmm…"Naruto got up in a sitting position and stretched his arms which caused his t-shirt to ride up exposing his stomach, he let out a satisfied moan and then he spotted Sasuke who was watching him with amusement.

"Dobe."

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"Naruto hid himself inside the bed sheet, all rolled up embarrassed at the point of suicide and Sasuke chuckled, "Sasuke you're mean! If you were here why didn't you say something?"Naruto muffled out and Sasuke smirked.

"Now why would I do something like that? You looked so satis-"

"NOOO! Don't say it! Sasuke you-"Naruto couldn't find the words, never in his life he felt so embarrassed and aware of someone, his heart was beating so fast, that he thought it might come out of his rib cage. Why did Sasuke always make him feel that way?

"Dobe, you can be embarrassed all you like but let me tell you, Juhi and others are coming to meet you, she text-ed me earlier."Sasuke commented and Naruto jumped up happy, he looked at Sasuke hopefully.

"Really? To see me?"Naruto confirmed and Sasuke nodded and Naruto was crying again.

"I-I am so ha-happy to be a-alive, to s-see th-this day!"Naruto let out and Sasuke went towards him and ruffled his hair, "tell them that when they reach here."Sasuke said and Naruto didn't had the heart to remove Sasuke's hand from his head, Sasuke's face remained emotionless and his hand slipped to caress Naruto's cheek, Naruto leaned into the hand.

Suddenly the door slammed open, Sasuke startled removed his hand immediately from Naruto's cheek and Naruto blushed, _'What were they doing?'_

"Naruto!"Juhi yelled and Naruto looked at her happy.

"Juhi-chan!"Naruto greeted and Juhi jumped on the bed and hugged him.

"Hey Naruto."Kiba greeted and Naruto smiled and nodded towards Gaara who nodded in return, but his eyes widened when he saw his other two guest.

"Hey Naruto, Hi Sasuke-kun!"was their co-ordinated response, immediately Sasuke's expression became dark, Kiba thought he would die from the suffocation as Sasuke's mood started to affect the temperature which was dropping.

"Sasuke."Everyone turned to Gaara who had spoken,"please show me the way to the bathroom."Gaara said and Kiba and Juhi mentally applauded Gaara.

"Sure follow me."Sasuke said and went out with Gaara ignoring Sakura and Ino, who looked at him dreamingly, if he hadn't be an Uchiha he would have recoiled from the lust he saw there in their eyes.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan! I am so happy you visited me!"Naruto said with a smile and Juhi got up from bed, suddenly as her stomach growled

"Naruto, I'll help your mother in the kitchen, I smelled something delicious in the kitchen!"Juhi said and Naruto nodded chuckling.

"Bring me some water."Kiba said and Juhi glared at him ,"Come and get it yourself."she said and Kiba pouted,"Damn, Naruto I'll be back in a bit."Kiba said and Naruto nodded again, and the three of them watched the booth leave and as soon as they left Ino let out a sigh of relief, She shuttled the door behind him and Sakura went to sit on the chair near Naruto's bed.

"So Sakura-"Naruto was cut off by harsh glare Sakura directed at him, baffled Naruto wondered what had he done wrong, to receive such glares.

"I'l just get to the point."Sakura said and Naruto looked confused between Ino and Sakura.

"I want you to stop getting so close to Sasuke-kun."Sakura said arrogantly and Ino nodded while flipping her hair, "You'll just drag down Sasuke's reputation if you stay with him."

Naruto's eyes widened and his heart thumped painfully in his chest.

'_What was he feeling now?'_

**Okay, Okay, it's too selfish to ask for more, I don't know how to write longer chapter and I don't get time since I am student, I passed in all my subjects in 1****st**** semester!**

**I hope you liked this chapter! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay chapter 6 of Crystal eyes, the following time has been quite hectic, I feel like I have read all the Yaoi mangas in this world…..:P**

**Okay moving on the new chapter of crystal eyes, review! Like you always do! They make me happy! 3**

* * *

Sasuke frowned when he returned back to the room, Naruto was sitting on the bed his face covered with his bangs like usual but his mouth was not curved into his usual smile.

"Naruto?"Sasuke called and Naruto jumped, he looked around looked like Ino and Sakura were long gone, he looked back it his hands, there were marks of Ino's nails digging on his hand, it didn't hurt but it was stinging, just like how his eyes were now.

"Naruto?"Sasuke called again and concerned made his way towards his bed and sat close to Naruto who flinched.

'_Away from Sasuke! Not his equal! A burden on him! Useless! Just like your father!'_

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face and turned him towards him and Naruto slapped his hand away. Sasuke froze as Naruto shuttered out shakily.

"Do-don't touch me!"

[Time break]

Sasuke laid on his bed wide awake he turned his head around his room and spotted a round clock on the pale blue wall, it read, 11:50. He turned his position restlessly, he just should have shoved Naruto to face him again, and he was not allowed to touch Naruto? Unacceptable! He would never accept this! He should talk to him tomorrow.

Sasuke bit his lips; he was so shocked that Naruto pushed him away, why? Was he too aggressive when he touched his face?

"Damn it!" He howled and pinched his nose; everything is getting on his nerves.

[Meanwhile]

Naruto shivered as he felt a cold chill running up and down his spine, he felt something evil but couldn't press on exactly what it was.

He sighed remorsefully burying his face on a pillow; he couldn't believe he said that to Sasuke! Sasuke would surely hate him now.

'_Naruto I have never seen someone as stupid as yourself!'_

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke."Naruto cried in his pillow and sniffed as sleep finally came to him because of being too tired.

"Sasuke."

[Next Morning]

"Okay class, get into the seats arranged for you during the test."Kakashi-Sensei spoke and groan were heard but loudest ones were in the mind of two individuals.

'_Lucky!'_

'_Fuck!'_

Naruto sat in the far most corner seat in the back while Sasuke sat in the first row with a permanent scowl on his face.

Juhi, KIba and Neji shared glances while Gaara slept in his seat, "Hey did something happened, yesterday?"Neji inquired in a low voice and Kiba shrugged while Juhi frowned, "I don't know, but Naruto has been avoiding Sasuke since yesterday, Naruto looked like he was scared and about to cry and Sasuke looked furious and shocked, when we enter the room after we left."Juhi explained and Neji frowned.

'_So something __**did**__ happen? I wonder if Sasuke did something to Naruto." _Neji frowned at his own thought what could have happened.

Ino and Sakura were watching the interaction with annoyance, "That Idiot! What did he do now? Sasuke just won't take his eyes away from him."Ino hissed and Sakura sighed.

"You can't blame it all on him; he seems to be avoiding Sasuke like we told him to, maybe Sasuke is curious to know for the sudden change?"Sakura suggested and Ino blinked.

"Did you just defend that idiot?"Ino gapped and Sakura frowned, "OF course not, I m just saying just have to wait and watch how this turns out."Sakura stated and Ino nodded.

Naruto shivered as he felt Sasuke's gaze on him, he seems to be glaring at him, there was no doubt Sasuke hated him now, the thought made Naruto whimper.

Naruto wiped his tears away, no! This isn't the time to give up! He had fix this, and he knew just how to, Naruto turned back his eyes spotted Sasuke, _'I'll swear I'll fix this and we'll be back to being friends.'_

Sasuke sat frozen when Naruto shifted his gaze from him to someone else; he followed his line of sight and found that the dobe was staring at Neji! When had he and Neji gotten so close? Was Naruto giving him that look? Sasuke gritted his teeth; he couldn't describe the distastefulness in his heart, when that smile was directed at someone who wasn't him.

Neji felt someone staring at him, he looked in front and saw that Naruto was staring at him; he smiled at Naruto waving it in a greeting. Naruto looked surprised but then smiled back at Neji.

'_He's a nice fellow; some makeover would give a cute look….' _Neji thought he didn't find Naruto creepy at all.

[Lunch break]

"Neji-san?"Naruto called and Neji turned to him surprised, this might be the first time Naruto had talked to him out of his own will.

"Ah….Naruto-kun, how may I help you?"Neji asked smilingly and Naruto gulped.

"Can we talk someplace else?"Naruto asked he turned and saw there were many girls glaring at him, Neji also saw this and nodded and both lest the classroom unaware black orbs watching the scene filled with red jealousy.

[At the roof top]

"Naruto-kun are you serious?"Neji asked uncertainly and Naruto nodded.

"You want a makeover to look cool? Like Sasuke and myself?"Neji asked and Naruto shook his head.

"NO! Of course not! I can never be as cool as you or Sasuke, "Naruto said and Neji smiled, "I just wanted to look at lest a bit better, I will work hard to be able to disgrace Sasuke or you." Naruto said and Neji frowned, "Did someone said that you were disgracing Sasuke? Is that why you're avoiding him?"

'_This guy is too obvious, Sasuke said the guy was good looking, but he didn't want others to see that, he's totally possessive of him!'_

Neji smiled, "Naruto-kun, why do you go to such lengths for Sasuke?"

Naruto felt tears in his eyes again, "If I am not good looking enough, I'll dress up better every day; If I am not intelligent enough I'll study everyday; if I don't have enough money or status…..I'll work hard, I don't know why I just want to be with Sasuke, always, always…..as long as I can."Naruto said in a whisper and was blushing darker than a tomato.

"And who told you to do all these things to be with me?"

Neji and Naruto both froze; the door of the roof top was long open with an Uchiha leaning again it, looking very irritated.

"Sasuke!"was the response in unison, Sasuke eyes moved from Naruto to Neji who hurriedly nodded and went out of the door down, while Naruto was finding a place to hide.

'_Now Sasuke would be more disgusted with me, it almost sounded like a love confession!' _Naruto just closed his eyes trembling waiting for Sasuke to punch him.

Sasuke's face was blank, he saw how red Naruto had turned and now pale he was looking right now, he walked closer to him, his irritation and rejection for Naruto yesterday retuning full force.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him in his arm, Naruto looked up at Sasuke shocked and Sasuke stared down at him, Was Sasuke angry?

"Never again."

"Huh?"

"You are never allowed to ignore me ever again."Sasuke voiced out his thoughts, "You won't ever forbid me from touching you again."Sasuke kept stating his terms and Naruto looked at him confused.

Sasuke's face was blank but eyes were showing he was hurt, just like the time when he pushed him away in his room, then Naruto's eyes widened when he felt Sasuke was trembling.

"Sowwrruy" Naruto cried his face buried in Sasuke's shirt and Sasuke held him to his chest; he smiled and stroked Naruto's head as Naruto kept apologizing.

"You believed what others said, have you ever wondered what I wanted? Did I want you to avoid me? If I didn't want to be with you and take care of you I wouldn't be here, stop thinking such things that won't ever happen."Sasuke whispered and Naruto nodded.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's face up; removing the bangs and glasses from his face he wiped Naruto's tears with his sleeve.

Both stared at each other, Naruto kept blinking and Sasuke smirked, "Dobe."

Sasuke kept staring in Naruto's eyes and started leaning downwars, Naruto's eyes widened and his heart beat speed up. Sasuke leaned closer and Naruto closed his eyes in anticipation.

"OI! SASUKE! NARUTO WHE-?!"

"?!"

Both Juhi and Kiba came to a halt their jaw dropping open.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! OW! I M BAD! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I am loving the review I am getting for this fic…I really wanted to make a totally mushy story like Royal Fiance again…..and I belive this is quite mushy…**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"_Isn't that Uzumaki too creepy?" a boy about five said while talking to his friend who nodded._

"_Yeah."He spoke agreeing and Naruto's head lowered while he was on the swing. There is no way someone would befriend him, Naruto's big eyes behind his bangs were filled with tears, even though he should be used it by now it still hurt. _

_A five year old Hinata watched the boy of her age on swing with his head hanging low, she bit her lips his hair were so bright; she wanted to touch and to talk to him, but she was too scared to go near him and continued to play with her friends._

_After reaching home Naruto placed some clips in his hair to get it off his face and looked at the mirror, __**'I have to practice smiling! Smiling is the key to make friends mom says!'**_

_Naruto placed his hands near his lips and pulled at them to make them curve into a smile, Naruto shuddered at his own creepy reflection which resembled a psychopath._

_Naruto's bottom lip trembled as tears began to fall from his eyes, he was so lonely at school, none would talk to him, not evens his own teachers._

'_**Just one friend is all I ask for! Please…just one.'**_

'_Naruto…'_

_Naruto turned and his eyes widened to see Sasuke behind him, Sasuke smiled at him and Naruto gasped as Sasuke pulled his original self to himself and kissed him on lips. _

Naruto jolted awake, panting his eyes wide as saucers and his heart beating hard in his chest, Naruto blushed, _'What's wrong with me?'_

[Later]

Sasuke waited for Naruto come out of his house, his face expressionless, nobody could see his inner turmoil, what happened yesterday was his entire fault, personally he would have liked to kiss Naruto and then regret it, but he didn't even get the kiss.

He has always thought of himself as a man of composure, but he didn't know he was prone to such intense and childish jealousy and impatience until he met Naruto.

Now he really wants to stop beating around the bush, but despite his impatience and anxiousness, he also feels a distinct sense of fear, that if anyone realized what a kindhearted and lovable person Naruto is he would be taken away from him.

He had no confidence in his looks, achievements and intelligence. Naruto liked him for something he didn't have, Kindness.

"I can't be impatient, I will make sure our first kiss gentle, not hurried or dipped in jealousy or another emotion except love." Sasuke whispered it was his sincere wish; Naruto was precious to him now, too precious.

"Sasuke?"Naruto whispered and Sasuke startled looked at Naruto, his precious Naruto dressed sloppy, wait.

"Where are your glasses?" Sasuke asked he knew it was important gift to Naruto who always wore them and Naruto blushed, "I-I th-thought I would go without them." He thought he might look a bit better without them so maybe Sasuke would say he looked a bit nice, Naruto closed his eyes he knew it was wishful thinking but he couldn't help it.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he clenched his fists tightly he didn't even want to imagine who is the person, for which Naruto left his precious glasses for.

"Let's go. "He said simply and Naruto's face dropped, what was he expecting? The dream he had, was a proof that he was falling for Sasuke, but why would Sasuke be interested in him?

He knew he should be content with this friendship but his heart selfishly desired more.

[At school]

Juhi had honestly thought that everything was fine between Sasuke and Naruto now, but Naruto was sad his head hanging low while Sasuke was sulking….sulking!

Kiba had just given up; these guys had something going on everyday he was tired, even Neji frowned wondering what had happened.

Sasuke sighed, he wasn't gonna get anything out of being childish he glanced at Naruto who smile and Sasuke smiled back, he'll talk to him during lunch.

[During Lunch]

"Erm…..ex-excuse me, Na-Naruto-kun?"Naruto looked up at the shuttering voice and saw a girl with short purple hair and lavender eyes looking at him, completely red, was she sick?

"Ca-can I talk to yo-you?"She asked and Naruto pointed to himself and she nodded, confused Naruto nodded, although he wanted to have lunch with Sasuke, he might as well hear her out.

[Later]

Sasuke came back from canteen and saw Naruto wasn't in his seat, maybe he had gone to eat with Juhi again? But Sasuke frowned when he saw Juhi and Gaara chatting in the class. He went over to them, "Where is Naruto?" he asked and Juhi shrugged while Gaara yawned like he had been in the worlds least interesting conversation.

"He went out, some girl called him out."Gaara answered and Sasuke's eyes widened and then narrowed.

A girl?

[Meanwhile]

Naruto wondered why the girl has taken him to the roof, "Hinata-san was it?"

Hinata nodded, "There is something I would like to tell you." She said and Naruto nodded and listened to her patiently, "Fo-For a lo-long time no-now I ha-have al-always li-"

The door to the roof slammed opened and Sasuke stood there; "Naruto, what are you doing over here? Go back to class."Sasuke ordered in such a voice that Naruto flinched, he trembled Sasuke's voice was ice.

Naruto hurried out of the door down to the corridor and Sasuke glanced back at Hinata.

Hinata found it hard to breath; the person wasn't glaring at her but a simple look made her shudder for some unknown reasons.

"I'll say this once, stay away from him, I don't like being harsh with girls."Sasuke spat out and Hinata gulped.

"Wh-why?"

"Because I love him, he's mine. No one can take him away from me. "Was Sasuke's parting words and Hinata stood there shocked.

Naruto didn't go to class he waited for Sasuke to come as he stood in the corridor, Sasuke came back and Naruto looked at him nervous.

"Sasuke, are you mad at me for something?"Naruto asked and Sasuke remained quiet, he pulled Naruto by his hand and proceeded to take him to an isolated place.

Finally he found a rundown class room and pulled him inside with him, "Sasuke?"

Naruto gasped when Sasuke hugged him, "it's not your fault, and it's me who's selfish."

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"Naruto placed his arms around Sasuke's back, he seems to be trembling, Naruto's heart pained to see Sasuke like this.

"Naruto, I am not kind at all."Sasuke whispered and Naruto looked confused.

"But Sasuke has always been kind to everyone. Even me."Naruto said.

"No, on the contrary it's only you, If you know the real me, how possessive, unreasonable, narrow-minded and selfish person I am, you won't come near me again."

Naruto was confused why Sasuke would think that, but even if Sasuke were like that wouldn't change anything, aren't all people selfish? But Sasuke was so kind to him; he wouldn't mind him being selfish.

"I don't mind you being selfish Sasuke."Naruto said embarrassed and Sasuke looked at him surprised.

"Then would you do something, I would demand of you selfishly?"Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded.

Sasuke bent down and placed his lips on Naruto whose eyes widened in surprise, their lips snuggling together and Naruto moaned closing his eyes, Sasuke didn't take the kiss any further no matter how much he wanted to ravage his mouth marking his territory he couldn't and released Naruto's lips.

If his fellow Uchiha family members saw this they would have applauded him on his self control.

"Naruto," Naruto opened his eyes as his name was whispered, he looked at Sasuke dazed.

"I love you; will you go out with me?"

Outside the classroom emerald green eyes widened with shocked and then narrowed with anger.

* * *

**O.O I hope it isn't boring, I am thinking of ending this soon…hope you guys look forward to it….please review.**


End file.
